gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
InFAMOUS: OMEGA Sin
InFAMOUS: OMEGA Sin ''is the fourth main series installment of the ''InFAMOUS franchise, and acts as a soft reboot of the series, retconning several events from the previous installment, Second Son, and altering events. This installment marks the return of Cole MacGrath, the original lead after being absent since InFAMOUS 2. Plot Synopsis Three years after the Seattle Incident, the entire world has it's eyes set on the United Nations building in rebuilt Empire City, as many argue on what to do with the growing numbers of Conduits/Bio-Terrorists cropping up across the globe. While many believe that they should be locked up or killed, others believe they should be experimented on, while other believe they should be used as weapons. Very few believe they should be free. Cole MacGrath, Abigail "Fetch" Walker, and Zeke Dunbar hope to prove the majority wrong, before it's too late. Cast *Cole MacGrath *Abigail "Fetch" Walker *Zeke Dunbar *Moya Jones *Senator Jennifer Dailey *Bryan Steele *Cypher *"Order of Kessler" *First Sons Gallery 1038623-a01_026.jpg|Cole MacGrath ffa0f0c943dc66094d2dc278d6aa9183.jpg|Abigail "Fetch" Walker Double_O-Zeke.png|Zeke Dunbar Moya_Jones.png|Moya Jones BryanCranston.jpg|Bryan Steele Negasonic-Deadpool.jpg|Cypher. 12647877_859239744186374_2096882857_n.jpg|Cole, DEFENDER suit, art by Chance LeBoeuf Promos Deslin's Downfall Delsin stumbled out of the bar, an empty bottle falling to the ground, shattering into a dozen pieces. He eyes red, whether from crying, or rage, he didn't know, he didn't care. He just wanted to forget, he wanted the pain to vanish. A red cloud appeared in front of him, out stepped an African American man in a three-piece crimson red suit. The veins in his head were glowing slightly. The man spread his hands, and bowed. "The fuck do you want, jackass?", Delsin growled "You, my brother. I require your assistance in my crusade." "How about you go and stick your crusade somewhere the sun doesn't shine? And don't call me brother. The people who do..." "I know, Eugene Sims fell. You blame yourself... And your real brother, Reggie. I am sorry. I could have stopped them-" "Then why didn't you!?" "I was still...adjusting to my new powers...waking from my long sleep. But I am here now. I can help." "If you really wanna help me, bring them back. Make this world right again!" "I have many abilities, brother. But resurrecting...that is not one of them. But I know yours, you are what they call, a power sponge." Delsin waved his hand, a puff of smoke emitted from his palm, "Not anymore." The man's lip twitched, "You've lost your powers?" "Nah, they just...they're there, they just...when Eugene died, I tried absorbing his powers, but it..failed." "I see. One of my gifts, is unlocking another Conduit's potential, giving him or her an upgrade, so to speak. Come with me, become my Acolyte. Help me in my crusade, and I shall not only re-energize your powers, I shall give you more then you could ever imagine." Delsin looked down at the smashed bottle, then back at the man in the suit, "What's your whole crusade about? Killing innocents?" "Not inherently. I hope to bring our race back to it's glory. With help from someone you probably know." The man move to the side, and there, dressed in a more metal-looking version of her D.U.P suit, Brooke Augustine. Delsin's jaw nearly dropped. "I-I-I..." Brooke cleared her throat, "I told you I had big plans, didn't I?" Notes *The character of Bryan Steele is based off Bryan Cranston's character from hit television series Breaking Bad, Walter White. *The character of Cypher is based off Deadpool's rendition of Negasonic Teenage Warhead. Category:Fan Stories